Forbidden Words to Forbidden Love
by Gullible Panda
Summary: Naru&Keitaro are off in a honeymoon, giving Kanako the job as manager once again. Things begin to get steamy as the remaining tenants experinces... a strange&twisted infatuation. It's too bad Motoko's in the middle of it! Kanako x Motoko x ?
1. Goodbye

**BEFORE YOU READ….**

**THIS IS RATED M AS IN FOR MATURE TEENS**

**IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE GIRL TO GIRL CONTENT**

**THEN EITHER GET OUT**

**STAY OUT**

**OR IF YOU'RE A CURIOUS GEORGE THEN CONTINUE READING**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**Alright people let me get this straight, I haven't updated in a year because I felt embarrassed writing a shoujo-ai story, but now, apparently, I'm not ashamed. So here's what I'm going to do for you guys.**

**I'm sick of Keitaro/Motoko. I believe I've had enough of that before.**

**I'm sick of you all insulting Naru Narusegawa. To me, I think she's a normal character. Almost all the cast of Love Hina beats the shit out of Keitaro anyway; I don't know what you're all complaining about.**

**If you've come here only to insult the girl to girl pairing then you're in the wrong place buddy. Be brave and show it to all the reviewers. Don't be a pussy and send a private message to me. Apparently, I don't give a fuck either way.**

**I'm writing this out of interest and motivation—suck your mom's cock and get out if you're only here to give this story you're constipated face. **

**Enough rant. You've been warned. **

**By the way, before you say that I stole this story from "notconfident" I just wanted to say, I am notconfident. I'm just using a different SN. ;-) Enjoy. **

………………………………………….

**Forbidden Words to Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina but the creator of the Love Hina Universe is thanked to Ken Akamatsu. **

_Chapter One: Fall and Shatter_

"Today's the day…"

Kanako whispered those words so carefully as if that if she were to just say it bluntly, it would be like dropping a one million yen vase on a concrete floor. Her back leaned against the hard wooden crafted wall of the Hinata Apartments while everyone gathered at Naru Narusegawa and Keitaro Urashima's beautiful wedding. Her eyes looked down at her feet—as she stared down she found that the shoes she wore were black high-heels. How she loves to wear that color. Her frilly midnight dress hung above her ankles and the pendent she wore of her step-brother was still around her neck. She scoffed and turned her head as she heard the exciting chatters of the special couple's wedding in the backyard.

They sounded happy.

"Should I be happy?" Kanako murmured when she gave off a weak smile. "Should I let go?" Her hand held the precious pendent of her precious step-brother—no—her precious lover. She sighed in mild frustration and clenched onto the pendent even harder—she even gave it a little tug. "I've tried everything to make you love me… Onii-Chan. Is that so wrong? Even though we're not blood-related, in your eyes, you'll always see me as your little sister who is nothing more and nothing less." She paused and took a look up at the evening skies. "But in my eyes—you're the only man who can truly complete me like how Narusegawa truly completes you."

She smiled, "yeah… like Narusegawa."

With that said she gave the pendent a harsh pull and threw it as far and high as she could. "Farewell my love…"

DING

"Ittai!" A light female's voice yelped in pain.

Kanako's eyes lit up in curiosity as she saw the angry kendo girl running up the Hinata stone stairs with Kanako's pendent clenched in her hands. Wasn't Motoko supposed to be at the wedding? She tilted her head but her eyes maintained its calm emotionless composure.

"Must you always hurt me? Especially on this day?" The Kendo Goddess growled with the precious item still in her hands. "A true caring community contributor would throw away their personal belongings in a trashcan, mind you." Without thinking Motoko carefully handed the precious pendent back to Kanako, "Here. It'd be a waste to just fling around like trash."

"Aren't you suppose to be at the wedding?" Kanako cocked an eyebrow and tried to change the subject. Thanking Motoko would be like sitting on a razor.

Motoko smirked, "aren't you suppose to be at the wedding, too?"

Kanako hated to admit it but the genderless Kendo girl who did not seem genderless at all right this moment—had looked beautiful tonight. Her raven midnight hair swayed in a gentle breeze so majestically that she had almost mistaken her as a Goddess. The dress she wore sparkled white like little precious diamonds and her breasts showed quite nicely too. Her curves were so beautifully introduced in the tightness of the dress that it had made Kanako envious. Kanako eyed Motoko from head to toe, 'amazing,' Kanako thought, 'she's wearing earrings too.'

Motoko gave off a blush when she caught Kanako's eyes, "Wh—what are you looking at?"

Kanako shook her head and smirked, "Here I thought the mini-skirt you wore a while back was the craziest thing you could do. Now you're wearing a dress that's tight enough to show your nipples? Tsk tsk…" She eyed Motoko's hands that looked soft like pure white snow, "where's your katana?"

"I don't need it." Motoko darted her eyes nervously, "I can protect myself just fine without it from that… cursed flying animal. Besides, I'm trying to use the style of the naked fist." She nodded confidently, "I"m trying something new."

"If you're talking about the damn turtle, then I suggest that you start protecting yourself right now." Kanako pointed the 'animal' right behind the Kendo Goddess with an amused smirk placed on her features. She knew what was going to happen.

All Hell broke loose.

"YADDDDDAAA!" Motoko cried out in her Japanese war-cry, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BEAST!"

Motoko ran back and forth with full speed that would put Superman into shame. She cried, yelled and possibly spazzed out while being chased by the oh-so-cute turtle.

"Myuh!" Tama-Chan said with its flippers flapping up and down—floating non-chantly after Motoko. Its mischievous glint in its beady eyes made Motoko panicked more. "MY SWORD! WHERE'S MY SWOOORRD?"

All of a sudden, Motoko's foot tripped over a rock near the stairs—she was so close to falling on her face, not to mention that the forty-five stone step stairs were right in front of her… meaning a long roll down with a lot of cuts and bruises.

She was too shock to catch herself.

She was too shock to even scream.

Motoko closed her eyes tightly, expecting her beautiful dress to be torn or her head to crack and bleed from the rough fall. However, she didn't expect this…

Arms wrapped around her breasts prevented her to fall forward but instead caused her to fall back. Making sure Motoko doesn't fall right onto Kanako, she quickly turned her body around but it ended up in a terribly wrong position. With a loud thump, Motoko fell onto Kanako in an awkward position. Her hands pinned Kanako's hands above her head with Kanako's back flat on the ground. Motoko's knee was separating Kanako's legs and her lips was so close to Kanako's neck that she could just taste the scent of her.

Time goes by so slowly.

"Are you… alright…?" Kanako murmured into Motoko's ear slightly annoyed yet relieved. Motoko gave an assuring sound to confirm her answer.

For some odd reason, she could hear Kanako's heart thumping against her chest. Motoko blushed wildly as she felt Kanako's breasts pushing against hers until…

"Save it for your honeymoon you two."

Kitsune Konno smirked wildly as an enormous bottle of sake was in her hand. Kaolla Su's legs wrapped around Kitsune's neck like how it would with Motoko's. Haruka's arm wrapped around Seta's waist with a small smile as Seta's expression was a half-hearted laugh. Shinobu whimpered and gawked at the scene with a, "Auuu…" Mutsumi was right besides Tsuroko who gave off an, "oh my." While Tsuroko placed her hand over her mouth to prevent wild laughter.

Keitaro had a nosebleed.

Narusegawa gave him a wild punch to send him to the Heavens above.

"PERVERT!"

**One hour later in the Hinata Apartments…**

"Really sister, putting on a show like that at a wedding, how interesting." Motoko's older sister Tsuroko teased with her beautiful smile giving off too much radiance that it nearly blinded her. "I didn't know you actually swing that way really…"

"Onee-Sama!" Shrieked Motoko with a blush smearing across her pale face. "Really! It is not appropriate to discuss matters at a wedding!"

"Nor is it to have a sexual position with another woman in public, is it not?" Tsuroko replied with a dark chuckle. "Besides, Narusegawa and Urashima had already gone in their honeymoon. This is just the after-party so I suggest you relax like a normal girl and to not do anything to disgrace yourself, again."

"Onee-Sama, that position was a…" Motoko's voice trailed off as she saw Kanako walked passed her as if she didn't exist. 'What's her problem?' She thought while staring at the gothic princess, her aura unsettled and furiously wild.

"Well I'm going to go and participate in Kitsune's little game," Tsuroko laughed and gave her little sister a wink. "Again, try not to do anything to disgrace yourself or your family."

'I'd say the same…' Motoko thought knowing what Kitsune's games could do to anyone…

With that said, Motoko's Onee-Sama left within seconds like a mysterious ninja. 'Why does she always have a dramatic disappearance?' Motoko thought with a sweat-drop forming above her head.

**Kanako's Room**

"Urashima," Motoko tapped on the Japanese framed door, "I'm coming in."

As Motoko stepped inside the room, she found nothing but a plain room with a sleeping bag, blankets, pillows and a few text books. Outside, the room had a balcony. Motoko walked in to explore the tidy area then took a couple of steps forward to look outside. There, she found Kanako sitting on the fragile wooden railing with her head looking up at the dark evening skies. A soft wind blew against the fabrics of her silky midnight clothing. Her eyes looked lost and deep enough for almost anyone to drown into her sorrow. Kanako was truly the enigma. The enigma of the Hinata Apartments. The distant black rose with the sharpest thorns of her past.

Too awed by Kanako's dramatic appearance, Kanako broke the silence instead.

Shocked, Motoko saw the pendent that dropped on her head, shattered. The oval gold-colored necklace was shattered into tiny pieces along with Keitaro Urashima's picture. The picture was crumbled and torn into tiny pieces as well! She nearly gasped at the unexpected outcome of the Gothic princess's precious item. 'Kanako…?' Motoko thought wide-eyed at the remnants of Kanako's other soul.

A strange dark sickening smile came across her lips as her eyes narrowed to Motoko. A look that made Motoko's inside twist and burn in an unusual spark of exciment. Kanako tucked her hair behind one ear and scoffed. When Kanako's eyes met with hers, it was till then that she realized her face was red with not anger but with tears. Kanako's dark chocolate orbs became colder and distant yet the voice she used had a tint of warmness into it.

"That slutty dress you're still wearing…. It's showing your nipples."

_**End of Chapter One: Fall and Shatter **_

**_Forbidden Words to Forbidden Love is to be continued… _**

_**Angel K. **_

**Sorry for the grammatical errors... xD**


	2. Slipping Memories

**GulliblePanda: Yeah Yeah, shut up. I know I don't update. Shessh.**

**Hahaha. I love you all. **

**_WARNING: Not Beta-read, therefore grammar's going to be off because I suck at it. No I will not get a beta-reader, I do this out of enjoyment and if you can't handle it then don't even bother. _**

**_No there will not be hot lesbian sex... in this chapter. (yet) HAHA _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina you dumbasses. _**

**Chapter Two: Slipping Memories**

'_Show me where time stops…'_

_I hear soft whispers caressing my hair, a cool breeze trailing down my exposed skin. I feel strands of silk binding my soul, the warm touch of tears and a slow menacing chuckle. I ask myself, where am I? _

_My heart tells me that I'm in another universe. _

_I glide through cotton clouds, plumping beneath my bare feet, I jump down from one to another, searching—desperately shooting my glances __from left to right. I see grandfather clocks and my ears capture the slow matrix of each tick, a long echoing reminder of time._

_I don't have time._

_No matter how slow the days become or how the long nights I must endure, I don't have time…  
I don't have…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Motoko Aoyama gripped onto her sheets, sitting up erect as she felt cold sweat dripping from her forehead down to her chin. Eyes widened like deer in headlights, she took a deep breath from her nostrils and exhaled from her small delicate lips that were chap from the morning's mist. She heard herself gulping her dry salvia and the senile thoughts which rang through her head. Her mysteriously yet dangerously dark orbs brightened into an unusual shade of brown from the sun's rays penetrating her slightly ajar sliding door—leading to the back balcony.

She blinked once and looked at her alarm clock. "It's only 6am…" In a way, it was a strange relief for her.

Now the only question that bothered her so terribly that her skin captured goosebumps—what happened last night? Her slender fingers caressed her own temple, bringing her knees to her own chest while thinking in such a thought. All she could recall that night were voices, blurs, bells, and laughter.

"Ms. Aoyama."

Motoko's heartbeat had nearly stopped when she had heard the masculine like voice—deep and commanding yet it still had a dash of a feminine touch to it. She didn't know why, or why in God's name she almost gasped in surprise when she was always prepared; but the thought of the gothic Lolita girl seeing her in this condition had nearly shattered her pride. Holding herself and biting her bottom lip, she growled in her usual irritation from the invasion of privacy and the 'element of surprise,' and then spat the question," What do you want?"

Kanako didn't show any signs of weakness as she slid open the frail door on entry—in fact, she didn't show any signs of emotion at all. This immediately lit suspicion in Motoko's complex mind. For an awkward silence were unfortunately bestowed upon them and her expression caused a mental stab through the bewildered kendo girl. What the hell was going here—what happened last night? But Motoko didn't dare to ask the enigma, she held her tongue and waited for what was the cause of Kanako's approach towards her. Although the silence had last so long that a gust of chilly winds had slipped between them.

"If you're going to say something now, say it." Motoko hissed under her breath and gripped onto her white bed sheets harder.

Kanako's expression remained stern and somewhat aggressive… until Motoko witnessed an action so abnormal that it nearly made her heart stop, again.

A smirk was pulled from the corners of her lips, "We're leaving in two hours, be prepared." Just as she was about to turn around and leave, Motoko's impressive speed and reflex grabbed Kanako's sleeve and turned her around—forcing the girl to look into Motoko's fiercely determined eyes.

In a slow pace of words Motoko whispered hotly under her breath that it had touch Kanako's lips. "What… the hell… happened last night?"

What the girl saw in the other's eyes were a flick of innocence. Then, in one swoosh, Kanako's sleeve slipped through Motoko's hand as if they were melting silk. "You weren't supposed to remember."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Motoko gritted her teeth, "for all I know I could've done something so utterly dishonorable that I would have to commit suicide to redeem myself!" She walked up to Kanako, her back facing towards her. "What are you hiding from me?"

Kanako didn't bother to turn her body, but instead her head. Her long bangs hid what her eyes could tell and another smirk was shown once again, "Then if so… I suggest it's best that you don't remember." Her graceful steps slipped out an opened door were so entrancing that Motoko's stunned expression refused to change. At last, when she was ready to move again, she approached her alarm clock, picked it up and read the green digital numbers: 6:12am.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shinobu held the knife carefully as she was cuting fresh vegetables, concentrating on the boiling water. It had been a day since Keitaro and Naru had left Japan and off to their honeymoon to Hawaii. She knew that it was going to be difficult without having him around and having his younger step sister taking care of the dorm—but she had to deal with it if she was ever going to live here. The party had nearly gone out of control when Su decided to bust out her mechanical turtles—causing havoc near the city. As usual, Shinobu sighed disappointedly.

"Ms. Maehara, I suggest that you help out with the Hinata Tea Shop since Haruka is also out in the honeymoon."

_'Why does she keep appearing out of nowhere?_' Shinobu thought curiously—nodding to her command. "Yes ma'am."

Kanako slightly bowed her head and walked pass with her arms crossed, as Shinobu eyed Kanako's suspicious grin. Something was going to go down…

Motoko ran down the stairs and stumbled upon the kitchen where Shinobu had just witnessed Kanako. "Shinobu! Where is Kanako?"

"She just left," Shinobu said pointing to the direction the strange girl was heading.

Motoko bowed her head and ran off in great speed as Shinobu tilted her head in confusion. "Such strange girls here…"

She ran, each solid step gave an echo in her atmosphere—for she couldn't help but capture every movement of her own footing, she didn't want to be left behind, she had to find her. The churning her stomach, the constant whispers of secrets were drawing her in, she had to find her, to find Kanako, closing her eyes tightly, she cursed, "I need to find Urashima!"

A whip of reality smashed against her face when she just realized that she had ran into a pole.

Thump.

Cursing in random Japanese, Kendo-girl groaned and held her nose. "Keitaro's stupidity is sending his negative energy in this house…"

It was difficult for her to stop the double tiwns of objects wherever she looked or glanced. Dizziness nearly drowned her vision as her hand held her face. It was all for her, right? Motoko shook her head, forcing her mind to bring her back to Earth, she felt her own soul slipping. "Ugh... I need to meditate."

"You know the rules of the Hinata Girl's Dormitory—no running in the hallways."

Light footsteps approached Motoko, and this time she was prepared—despite her current physical feature to her face. "I want an explanation and I want it now!"

Kanako blinked and narrowed her eyes, "You made a total idiot out of yourself just to find out what happened in the past?"

"The past?" Motoko hissed in disbelief, "Stop avoiding my question and tell me! I can't even remember how I got to my own room! All I remember is seeing you and…"

Kanko's eyebrow arched, "Oh?"

"And that… pendent of Urashima was shattered…"

"And…?"

"That's all I remember," Motoko cried out, "If you do not tell me, I will make you by telling me by FORCE!" She sheathed out her katana and stood in position, her face flustered with anger and impatience.

"You think that butter-knife can actually cut me?" Kanako teased, her voice dancing over Motoko. "Well try and not damage the entire Inn again, or that's going on your monthly rent…"

"You wretched fool!" In one single cry Motoko charged and rose her blade, its glare glinting off dangerously towards Kanako.

In one fluent movement, to stop the determined girl's momentum, Kanako easily side stepped, tripping over Motoko and catching her by her midsection—sending Motoko's katana to clatter on the hard wooden floor.

"No…" Motoko whispered, knowing her careless defeat. Had her rigorous and continuous training failed her—the style of her God's War Cry easily dodged by simple timing? Since when had she improved in her martial arts? Failure weighed upon her, sinking through her skin. Kanako, however, saw through this and sighed.

"Don't be over-dramatic. Your head was too clouded by your recklessness…" As soon as Motoko could stand upright, Kanako quickly backed away—she didn't like the feeling of being too close to anyone but Keitaro. However, in this case, it felt different for Motoko.

"You told me to be prepared by 8am—may I at least ask what to be prepared _for_?" Motoko eyed curiously, returning the naked blade back into its sheath.

Kanako's dark chuckles drove a deep shiver down Motoko's spine—for she knew that whatever she had planned was just pure evil. At least in her eyes anyways; but Motoko wasn't exactly ready for torment.

"We're going to Shibuya… to shop."

"Shop for what exactly?" Motoko's curiosity got the best of her when she suddenly felt Kanako's fingers cupping her cheek in a friendly matter. Motoko stiffened, catching her breath--silently contemplating wither she should stay where she was or slap away Kanako's gentle fingertips.

"I'm going to test you—and if you can pass, you'll remember everything from last night."

Her dangerous smirk penetrated Motoko's heart once more…

"_**Is the past really that important to you?"**_

End of Chapter Two.

Rant Rage coming in 5

4

3

2

1

**MOTOKO'S DRESS IS NOT SLUTTY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER--THE ONLY REASON WHY KANAKO CALLS IT SLUTTY WAS CAUSE MOTOKO'S HEADLIGHTS WERE ON**

**A DUR DUR DUR PEOPLE! **

Alright Alright... let's go down with my response to the reviews.

**Drgnmastr-Alex: AWESOME!!!**

**kevinasher: Personally I don't think it's OCC but whatever, it's your opinon. Since Motoko does get more femme in older chapters and even though Kanako CAN be an obsessive moo-cow, in THIS siuation, she still loves Keitaro, no duh, she's trying to abandon the lurvvvv she has for her oniichan because she figures it out that she can be nothing more and nothing less then his younger sister. Oh well. But thanks for your review.**

**Shamie: ... Hot? Interesting. Those fanboys and fangirls simply needs to get laid! That's the cure, yessir it is!!! Haha. Thanks for your review.**

**Hoppy-Chan: lol, it wasn't slutty. Kanako called it slightly cause Motoko's nipples were like hard from the cold and stuff. Happens to me a lot XD**

**fan-rei: GOOD JOB!!! You earn 5 points.**

**sakuraharunosrival: LoL i'll try and update more--but I can't promise that I'll update every 3 days like how I use to... sigh**

**murmurlove: OMG -RAPES YOU- HAHAHAHA WHO WEARS SHORTS SHORTS??? I WEAR SHORTS SHORTS!!!! You're so fucking sexy buwahahaha... STOP READING MY CHAPTERS!!!! I wobble you too Mayumi -snoogs yah-**


	3. The Test

**WARNING:** **Contains some adult content that invovles girl to girl, you're an idiot if you're disgusted by this but continue to read on anyways.**

**WARNING: Contains grammatical errors, grammar is important in a story but let's try not to make it the MAIN POINT. THIS IS NOT BETA READ. Don't have ANY high expectations of this story. **

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina. Not me. You retard.**

**Gulliblepanda hates homophobic retards. Last warning. **

**Let's Make Love!!! **

* * *

**_Chapter Three: The Test_**

"We're here."

Kanako's mischievously held herself with her arms crossing under her breasts, a sigh of wonder came from her—a sign for the hesitant Motoko Aoyama—who not only whimpered at the very thought of what the Lolita-torturer of Doom had in store for her, but rather the truth she sought… desperately.

They had just stepped out of the train which was crowded with businessmen, children, teenagers, and seniors. It wasn't exactly pleasant or was it to listen to an infant cry throughout the 45 minute ride. Another disturbing ordeal were the wandering eyes of men—Motoko, appuald not only at old geezers who had a fetish for girls in uniforms but couldn't believe that Kanako didn't show a bit of concern as more and more strangers had suffocated her little corner due to the lack of space. This was exactly why Motoko didn't like traveling by bullet train in Japan.

So that very question that Kanako had asked her before they left the dorm, **_'is the past really that important to you Ms. Aoyama?'_** At the time it did seem so, but now it didn't even seen worth the while. Motoko gritted her teeth and tried to prevent her own legs to go on survival mode and run back to the Shibuya Train station to return home. Motoko glanced at Kanako's content state, knowing that if she did run, it would ruin her pride as a swordswoman, piss off Kanako, and give her a reputation as a coward. There was no way she was going to back out on this. Suddenly, Motoko came to a halt while walking through a group of cluttered strangers. Kanako, who was in front of Motoko, stopped as turned around. Surprisingly she didn't lose her cool when she felt a few people bump into her; instead, she curiously observed Motoko's unusual behavior. "What's wrong? You're becoming a road block, you better keep moving." Her eyes narrowed, "Or else you're going to slow us down, again."

Motoko had her knuckles turned white as she balled her own fists. Kanako's impatience was really getting to her—who was she to judge exactly? "Well excuse my _behavior_ Urashima—it's mainly because I feel uncomfortable without my sword besides me, it's un-natural." She looked away from Kanako's fiery gaze, "So I would appreciate it if you respect my… phobia."

In a split second, Kanako was barely several inches away from Motoko. The poor girl had nearly staggered backwards at the sudden approach but decided to stand her ground. Kanako's eyes closed in contemplation for what seem like a long pausing moment—then they open. A long irritated sigh came through her thin lips as she tilted her head. "Motoko, the reason why I ask you not to bring your duffle bag was because you were going to put your katana in it, am I correct? This is modern time; you can't just bring your weapon with you where ever you go so if you're going to protect yourself then I suggest the only weapon you bring is your mind and body."

Motoko's eyes widened, _'She just called me by my first name.' _

"And if I'm not mistaken, you're not use to that. Well I only have one suggestion and that is **deal** with it." She took a brief glance at Motoko, seeing that she obviously chipped off a corner of her pride. "You'll learn as you observe people and try new things, don't worry about."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

Motoko has never traveled anywhere else in Japan if necessary so her eyes glanced at every high-tech, flashy, and quite interesting thing that popped up at every corner. Teenagers were all in separate crowds, the preps, the Goths, the boots, the miniskirts, the anime freaks, and so on. She viewed skyscrapers and the hustling city—something that felt similar to Tokyo. Little did she know, Kanako watched a careful eye on her—and smiled at the girl's amusement to an alive city.

Kanako led Motoko to a bench, seeing that the kendo girl was still awed at everything that moved. They both sat, observing the passing crowd for a few minutes until Kanako decided to break the entrancing activity. "Do you want to know why we're here?"

Motoko turned her head, her expression blank.

She chuckled and stared at the noon skies, "Because I figured you needed the experience—to prepare you."

Motoko cleared her throat and crossed her arms in a mature matter. "I beg your pardon?"

Suddenly, Kanako got up—her face portrayed a simple frown, as usual. Motoko figured that she had cut the strange girl's fuse, but that wasn't it at all. Kanako blinked for a few moments, the situation developed to an awkward silence. "Wait here."

"Um… where are you…" Motoko was about to protest—refusing to be in an unknown area but the certain soft expression of trust reflected in Kanako's features.

"I'll be back. Just wait." She immediately turned and walked off in her usual nonchalant style.

She had felt like an outcast as heavy crowds trudged along the pathways. Everyone seemed robotic in a way, their eyes seemed dead—as if they were living another day. No one stood out, everyone was completely normal. Was the city always like this?

As the 17 year old kendo girl patiently waited, something had caught her eye. A girl near a bridge was being cornered by three men. As an instinct, Motoko ran to the scene and halted at the railing--looking down from above to view the situation a little better.

Three men had all looked familiar, since they wore the same high school uniforms. One was bulky and intimidating with a shaved head. One who was tall and a normal figure with blond streaks going through his brunette head was in the middle—showing that he was a leader of the little gang. The last one beside him was simply a short and pudgy young man with a toothpick sticking out.

The frightened girl pressed her back against the wall, holding onto her school bag, and whimpered.

"I'm going to say it one last time Karin…" Said the teenage punk in the middle, "Tell me where Shuji is."

Karin, trembling in fear, shook her head hard enough for it to fall off. "No! You're just going to ambush him! Because that's what you are! Thugs!"

The bulky one, stepped forward and grabbed Karin by the collar. "Watch what yah sayin' to the man." He leaned his face closer near hers, "Or you're going to _get_ it." His lust-filled laughter made the girl cry out in disgust—causing him to slap her across the face. "Shut up!" He turned to the leader and gave a few chuckles, "Hey boss, we might as well have fun with her at the warehouse since she ain't givin' in."

"There are times where I really do believe you do have a brain in that muscle head of yours!" He laughed and slapped his knee, "Alright boys, let's head out with this one…"

Karin held in her cries, her chest rising and falling rapidly to the sickening idea. A tear fell on the dirt floor but was obviously ignored by the men. Motoko—disgusted by the whole scene jumped over the railing and landed perfectly on her two feet. Rage filled her eyes and she was preparing to kill for **honor** and justice. An evil smile was displayed on her lips, "Three men and one girl—that's a little unfair, don't you think so?"

The bulky one stepped forward and cracked his neck, "I don't know who you think you are little girl but if yah think yah can just barge in like that then you got another—"

FWAM!

Motoko's uppercut to his jaw caused him to bite down his own tongue and flew a few feet up to land in the riverbank. The remaining two had their jaws dropped to the ground, amazed by such strength from a young woman. The leader with his legs wobbling pointed his finger firmly and said, "Yo—you thin—think you're so tough huh girlie?"

Motoko's eyes narrowed and within just seconds she sent the leader crashing to the inner wall. She whipped around her legs and hit the last man standing—crushing his left temple, causing him to implant his own face to the soiled ground.

Within the moment of silence—a gust of wind was blown to declare her victory.

With her back in front of Karin, she didn't even turn around to look the rescued one in the eye. Instead she said firmly, "Please be careful next time."

Karin was amazed by the older girl's nobility so much that she couldn't move or react to her words. Her eyes widened in inspiration and hope—and she bowed low enough to show immediate respect. "Thank you so much! I'll never forget this!" Karin looked back at the defeated thugs and smiled at Motoko—then ran off at the opposite direction. Motoko, who turned her head to see Karin running also smiled. A feeling of gold washed over her heart. She had done the right thing, she saved a victim.

"You're quite a handful aren't you?"

Motoko turned to the familiar voice and found Kanako gazing at the corpses. "I'm proud of you, you didn't even have to use your katana."

Kanako gave a small smile, "Here."

Motoko's eyes widened at the item that cupped around her hand. An ice cream cone. "Wha—what is this?"

"It's called ice-cream doofus." Kanako held her own, licking the cream around the dripping areas. "I didn't know what flavor you liked so I picked French Vanilla. We both got the same thing."

Motoko was speechless. Is that why Kanako told her to wait? To give her a simple treat? She blinked several times and gapped at her. The only response she received from Kanako was a small smile, "Hurry up before it melts."

**XxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

The two had sat near a river bank, nibbling on their ice cream cones. They could see the sun setting from where they were. It was a beautiful scenery really; it was quiet and not a concrete jungle unlike where they recently traveled. Then, the question had hit Motoko's curiosity button.

"Oi, Urashima…" She paused. "Why are you so different today?"

Kanako who gave a lick to her French vanilla, turned to her. "Hmn? What do you mean?" Her tone was still indifferent and deep as usual.

Motoko's foot shifted a dirty pebble, her gaze looking down at her feet. "You always portray that dark and twisted type of girl and you were always distant. Therefore, making you unapproachable. That night on Narusegawa's wedding, you destroyed your pendant of Urashima. I understand you're trying to overcome your feelings for him… and I'm sure everyone is as well. It just seems to me that you're suddenly opening up to me a little."

Kanako who had just finished her ice cream, stared at Motoko for a long time. Her hand slowly extended to touch Motoko's hair, her fingertips running down the other girl's strands. "They're like silk," she murmured, leaning forward. Motoko, caught her breath and carefully observed Kanako. "Did—didn't you do this to me before? When you disguised yourself as Narusegawa…" Her eyes slowly closed, feeling Kanako's thigh in between her legs and the warmth of Kanako's breath had just barely reached her lips.

"Yes… but you were in a mini skirt." Kanako stopped for moment to gaze into Motoko's weakened state, her face was flustered and Kanako could sense Motoko's heartbeat rapidly pounding against her chest. Motoko felt Kanako leaned towards her ear, her breath tickling her earlobe, causing Motoko to shiver in light pleasure. She couldn't believe she was allowing Kanako to do this… she had to stop, somehow she had to stop. She knew she didn't want to.

Motoko bit her bottom lip and struggled to hold in her desperate whimpers or moans—this was the second time Kanako was doing this but this time it held a whole new meaning. The only problem was the fact that Motoko couldn't fight for what she wanted at that very moment for her mind had fought with her. _'What am I doing… No… control your body… don't give in to her little games…'_

_Fwoosh._

Kanako's breath stopped as she said **three simple words** in her ear.

"_Aoyama, you failed."_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX **

They had returned home from the little trip and it just was right on the nick of time when they arrived for dinner. Kitsune, Su, and Shinobu greeted them with a hint of curiosity. Kitsune the sly fox smirked at the pair's approached and lightly drummed her fingertips against the table. "So where did you two ladies go today?"

Motoko sighed as she pulled back her chair and sat down. She pushed forward so her legs would be under the table—picked up the bowl of rice and chopsticks and ate silently. Kanako did the same. Su—having her mouth stuffed with rice as usual pushed the question to a harder level.

"Did you two go on a date!?" An obvious tone of humor follow through in her words—however it did make the kendo girl smile or laugh—instead it made her choke on her food. Shinobu giggled at the scene as Kitsune arched a brow at Kanako. Kanako simply took small bites of her vegetables and ignored the scenario. There were constant 'dids' or 'did nots' from the table but such childish words had yet to effect the silent Lolita. Kitsune propped her chin on her hand and smirked. "What exactly are you planning?"

Kanako who opened one eye, stopped nibbling and swallowed her chewed food. "I've underestimated you Konno-san, perhaps I shall give you 10 extra points for that?"

The bickering between Motoko and Su had prevented them to hear what Kanako's and Kitsune's few words.

"I suggest you don't play your stupid mind games again." Kitsune lowered her tone to a more threatening level, "Or else you're the one that's going to get bit on the rear end."

A dark smile reached Kanako's lips once again, "Oh?" She turned her head to the rest of the group who was too engulfed in their conversation, "We'll see."

**XoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

_I don't have much time, I have to run…_

_I'm feeling her fingertips raking down my skin, the brief touch of her lips. What is she doing to me?_

_I arch my back and cry out, she continues to brush herself against me, and I can't take it._

_It's going away now, what do I do? My eyes close—I drift off into darkness. _

_Where I am… there's not much time I have to…_

Motoko awoke from her slumber again—but this time she had her hand on her breast. Her pulse was racing crazy as her eyes snapped wide open from the shock. Another nightmare occurred—although she wasn't so sure if this was really a nightmare. More like a message? But from what and who? She turned to her side and glanced at the time. It was 6:00am again—and she had to prepare for school.

She went to her drawers, grabbed her uniform, books, and duffle bag for the Kendo-Club. She was so use to the routine that it had only taken her less then a minute to gather all the items she needed. She raced downstairs to the washroom, carefully placing her things on the side before entering the hotsprings. She stepped in, feeling cool concrete touching beneath her feet. After pouring herself with freezing water—reluctantly—she dipped in the hotsprings, sighing in relaxation. Motoko went to the deeper end, leaning her back against a boulder, floating down to where it had reached beneath her nose.

'_Aoyama, you failed.'_

Motoko fluttered her eyes and groaned at the memory. To think that Kanako would use such a dirty tactic against her innocence—what exactly was she testing her? Motoko glanced at the morning sky and muttered to herself on how she shouldn't be so gullible. "Maybe I was wrong about you, maybe you haven't changed at all." How was she ever going to find out what happen that night?

"Perhaps my judgment is becoming less trustworthy. Must I seek help to improve my mind? Have I been slacking off to a point where I've gotten weaker? No. Never." She took a deep breath, "I don't get you sometimes."

Motoko closed her eyes to remember everything that happened yesterday. Kanako's first smile that didn't show any senile or psychotic signs or the casualty between her and Motoko. There was no way that could've been fake.

A light swoosh was heard near the entry of the hotsprings, revealing a beautifully naked Mitsune—otherwise known as Kitsune. Motoko, stunned at how the older woman was actually up and about, tilted her head in confusion. "You're awake this early?"

Kitsune's lips pressed firmly, showing that something was amiss. Then, her expression lightened, swaying her seductive curves as she joined with Motoko. Kitsune sighed at the mineral waters releasing the tension in her muscles, and then stretched her arms upwards, revealing her amazingly huge and well shaped breasts. Kitsune's fox-like eyes opened to reveal a serious expression on her face but she did not glance at Motoko. It only took a matter of seconds for Motoko to speak but Kitsune interrupted her first word when she firmly pressed Motoko against the boulder, making the kendo girl take in a sharp breath.

"Ko—Konno-san, what are you--…?"

"Shut up."

Kitsune's hand rubbed against Motoko's thigh, causing Motoko to tilt her head up and give a stifle moan. Her breasts had forcefully pushed against Motoko's—and Kitsune's other knee teasingly parted Motoko's slim and smooth legs.

"Please—Kitsune this is inappropriate and degrading, why are you doin—ahh!"

Kitsune firmly pressed her lips against Motoko's neck, her tongue flatly gliding down between the spot between her neck and shoulders. She stopped there and sucked gently while lightly raking her fingers down Motoko's thigh.

'_This cannot be Kitsune—it has to be Kanako! She would be the one doing this!' _Motoko gritted her teeth, her face flustered from the arousal of 'Kitsune' but her hand gripped onto Kitsune's cheek. "Get out of that ridiculous mask Urashima!" She pulled, hopefully hearing a tear of fake skin but surprisingly it just stretched Kitsune's cheek.

It was really Kitsune.

"Surprised?" Kitsune asked in her deep husky voice she would usually have when she was drop dead drunk.

"Your little games are going way out of hand Kitsune!" Cried out Motoko trying to push her away but Kitsune refused to move, she continued what she was doing, making it uneasy for the hotly disturbed kendo girl.

"My little games are going to save you," She murmured near her ear—her hand underwater was dangerously going down south and just when everything was going as Kitsune wanted, another figure burst into the room—this time, infuriated.

In a low menacing tone; Kanako growled under her breath, "What the **hell** are you doing?"

**

* * *

****_End of Chapter Three_**

**Rant Rage commencing in…**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**OH SNAPZ!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BETWEEN THESE TWO???**

**Ah yes, Mitsune Kitsune Konno has always been the playful flirt—but she's getting down and dirty with kendo girl? Mother say whhhaat? **

**Seems like Kanako and Kitsune are hiding secrets from Motoko. Dun Dun Dun **

**You know, I was planning on Motoko confronting Kanako but I'm like, nah that's so boring, let's add a dash of DAMMMNNBITCH GOT PWN.**

**Haha. You know you guys love me. And what the hell? In two days only one person reviews, c'mon people—REVIEW!**

**  
Love Hina Outtakes**

**Motoko: Awake so early?**

**  
Kitsune: Yeah.**

**Motoko: Okay. –stares-- **

**Kitsune: --pins Motoko's arms against the boulder—**

**Motoko: Wtf is your problem? –monotone voice--**

**Kitsune: I don't know. What's yours? Why can't you scream?**

**Motoko: Ugh that is so anime cliché. As if. **

**Kitsune: Oh. –blink--**

**Motoko: Can you like… let go. You're cutting off the circulation in my hands.**

**Kitsune: Oh shit my bad. –gets off—**

**Motoko: Yeah. So how was your day?**

**Kitsune: --shrugs—it was nice I guess… It's pretty early actually. **

**Motoko: Hmn. –stares at the sky—**

**Kitsune: Would you rather screw a toothless Kelly Clarkson or a hairless Lucy Luu…?**

**-- Awkward Silence -- **

**Director: … Why are you two so stupid? **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Motoko: -- had just defeated the punks/thugs –**

"**You're quite a handful aren't you?"**

**Motoko: -- as a reflex, spin kicks Kanako from the back –**

**Kanako: Oh SHIT what the – beep – is your –beep—ing problem you – beep – hole???**

**Motoko: Awh shit, I'm so sorry!!! **

**Kanako: -- beep – it's – beep –ing bleeding you jerkwad!**

**Director: NURSE!**

**Kanako: Ommggggg!!!!!!!!!! –rants and bitches as usual--**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO **

**HAHA**

_**THE RESPONSES**_

**Drgnmastr-Alex: Awesomeness—thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep on doing because that'd make you look good. Because it's the cool thing now. To like… review other people's work. Hellz yeah. –virtually high fives you—**

**Angelaumbrello: Don't worry; my writing mojo is kicking in. I'm sure I'll update each chapter within a week's worth. Haha, please keep reviewing! **

* * *

**Kanako: -stares- Please review on your way out.**

_**-Written by Angel K.**_


	4. Temptress

**_WARNING: THIS IS EXTREMELY SEXUAL AND IS JUST A COUPLE OF CENTIMETERS AWAY FROM THE M RATING--I ADVISE YOU TO NOT READ ON IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY GIRL TO GIRL CONTENT!_ **

_**WARNING: THIS IS NOT BETA-READ; EXPECT GRAMMTICAL ERRORS ALONG THE WAY**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA_**

**Okay, so here's chapter four. I must admit, this chapter is going to be sexual to a point where guys and girls may go "oh my." Please do not comment on how out-of-character these characters are because there will be further explainations in the future to WHY they act how they act now. I swear to God, any comments on that, expect my rants. You do NOT want to hear me rant. I am a very bitchy teenage girl, watch it. Haha. Just kidding, leave constructive critisim... if I even allow it. --smirks--**

**Final Warning: Extreme Adult Content**

**On with the sexy party! **

* * *

**_--Chapter Four--_**

**_Temptress_**

Kitsune, Motoko, and Kanako were in a bizarre triangle of mistrustful lust, strikingly deep envy, and bewildered emotions. Each of these displayed on three separate girls—who not only cringed what outcome the unpredictable moment would be—but also the one person who was the root of the frenzy. Kitsune's and Kanako's fiery passion to shatter each other stability of a strong balanced mind was obviously recognized by their dangerously menacing eyes. Kanako, growling as she gritted her teeth, balling her trembling fists in fury, stomped towards Kitsune and Motoko—who hesitantly waited for incoming blows. Suddenly, Kitsune rose from her sexual position and exposed her nude body in front of Kanako. Not like any one of the girls were concerned with that.

"Why are you here this early?" Kanako harshly whispered—glaring her dark eyes into Kitsune's.

"I live in this dorm. I can do what I please—Manager." Kitsune smirked in amusement and enjoyed the flaring anger that had yet to affect her. "I don't see why you're so pissed."

There was a disturbing atmosphere at that moment, but Kanako refused to back down. "Oh? So molesting your fellow tenants would make me as jolly as your slutty ass?"

"Well if it doesn't then it's obvious that you're _jealous_ of the fact that Motoko…" She smirks, leaning over to give Motoko a soft kiss on the lips, "couldn't resist me."

Kitsune's lustful eyes sparkled in a way that nearly made Motoko yelp. She had never seen the popular drunk in this type of behavior nor has she ever tried anything so—daring! The moment Kitsune parted from the kiss, Kanako dashed towards her with no warning. Kitsune, seeing the distant figure approaching from the corner of her eye quickly side-stepped and nearly fell on her bottom. Kanako immediately spun around and held out her hands in fighting position—however the steam made it difficult for her to spot Kitsune since she had dived elsewhere.

"Shit," Kanako cursed, clenching onto her fists—desperately searching for her target. "Where is that bitch…?"

Motoko, who was finally released from her startled form, stood up and screamed from the top of her lungs, "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Even though her words echoed throughout the dormitory they were pushed aside by stunning silence afterwards. Motoko's face was flushed red, infuriated by herself being ignored, stormed towards Kanako, turned her around and with all her might she…

_**Fwack.**_

A red handprint had formed shortly after Motoko had landed a whiplash slap across Kanako's cheek—Motoko's eyes slightly teary from the corner of her eyes. Kanako's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open as her reaction. Reality had sunk in when Motoko realized what she just did; so it wasn't long when she was struck dumbfounded. She tried to speak but her lips didn't move, she tried to move her body but it remained in shock. "Urashima… I…"

Kanako rose from the downfall and her expressionless features had made Motoko go still once again. Guilt had struck Motoko once more as she tried to find a more appriopiate apology. Surely there was some way, right?

Suddenly, a figure from below jumped and shoved Kanako's body until the hotsprings. Kitsune, who was the attacker, smirked in victory; however the moment had faded when she herself felt her ankle being pulled by Kanako. The two of them landed in the water while wrestling violently. They thrashed, screamed, and growled at every breath they took whenever they were up for air and tried their best to drown each other once again. The cycle continued until Motoko, who had her bokken, released her Ki methods to break them apart.

Two had gently landed on their asses, bewildered of the sudden act. They stared at Motoko, stared at each other, and back at Motoko again.

"You two disgust me. I'll be heading off to school now."

Just as she was about to leave, she turned around and shot a glare at Kanako, "I hope you, especially, had fun with your little games with me. I've had enough."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"_I hope you, especially, had fun with your little games with me. I've had enough."_

Her words echoed as if they were being shouted in the deepest part of a cave in Kanako's mind. The led in her mechanical pencil suddenly snapped, causing a slight smear in her journal. She frowned; unpleasant on how ridiculously annoying it could be just from breaking a led. She sighed irritated and continued her work. It had been six hours since she last saw Motoko—and she couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling from the girl. In her little hardcover journal were the deepest depths of her secrets where no one has ever glanced, touched, or even seen this book. She smiled, the journal seem to be her secret book of wonders.

_Thursday, February 01, 2007_

_Aoyama is getting a little more difficult then planned. Perhaps I should watch my steps—it won't be long until I get her though. That way, it'll make things easier for me in the future. Today, that drunkard had nearly ruined it for me. Now that I've lost kendo girl's trust; there's only one way to regain it. Also, her amnesia still continues—she had made no progress of recovering her memory loss of what had happened on that night. Oh Keitaro, onii-chan, how I miss you so. I'll see you again because it pains me to be separated from you—even for a day. Don't worry; I'm going to go to that damn island even if I have to swim there. I just want to feel your warmth again—I want you back! I can't let you go, it hurts too much. We made a promise together, how can you not remember? You're such an idiot! But I love you, so much._

_Anyway, just by simple calculations I'll be sure to get that damn kendo girl to eat from the palm of my hand. Ha, what will I feel when I gain victory?_

_We shall see. _

Kanako was not satisfied with her demented entry knowing that there was a certain element missing. Something that disturbed her but she couldn't really tell. She frowned, her brow twitching at the thought—then slammed her journal shut. Kuro, her black cat who could talk like a human sometimes, rubbed its body against her leg, purring at the physical contact.

"Not now Kuro," Kanako whispered, bending over to stroke her cat's beautiful black coat.

Kuro's bell jingled as it swooshed its tail, and then gave a soft meow, "Guilt."

Kanako turned around and tilted her head, "Hmn? Said something?"

Kuro, now flapping its ears to fly up to Kanako's view, smiled. "It's guilt you're feeling. Or perhaps you're confused about your sexuality? Maybe you have some hots for that—nyah—kendo girl?"

Kanako had felt like her world had shattered as Kuro's words pierced through her like arrows—but she recovered from his unintentional blows and scowled at the very thought. "You're being silly Kuro—I'm sure I know that I love Keitaro—which is a man—therefore I like men. Not women. I only did what I did before to gather information—it was purely business."

Kuro, who grinned didn't stop smiling. "Love is a very strong word—but I didn't say that you loved her. I said the 'hots' as more of a lustful type of thing—I know the look you have in your eyes whenever you've teased or experimented with her." Kuro swooshed over to her left side, "I don't know what happened that night but…"

Kanako glanced at Kuro with her non-expressionless eyes again, "Good. You shouldn't know."

"What did you do—nyah?" Kuro asked, his excited question peaking to the top.

Kanako smirked and scratched under his chin with her index finger and chuckled at such innocence. "Kuro… ever heard curiosity killed the cat?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"They're being ridiculous!"

Motoko held the payphone; clutching onto it with her very life and had nearly screamed hysterically in the phone booth. It was no surprise that there were a few people turning their heads but knew they had to look away in order to avoid Motoko's attention. On the other line was the wiser older woman, Haruka, who was elsewhere in Japan. "They've molested me, they're keeping secrets from me—and—and…" Motoko blushed at the thought but shook her head, "Kitsune kis—kissed me!!"

"**_Well, well; things are going pretty interestingly down there,"_** Haruka commented in her indifferent voice. **_"I'm surprised that Kanako swings that way, not Kitsune though, had a feeling." _**She chuckled at her own joke but Motoko shook her head furiously.

"Haruka you must come back to the Hinata Apartments immediately, or else I shall go on the brink of insanity!"

There was a long pause between the two.

"**_I'm sorry Motoko, I'm very far from Hinata village and I doubt I'd make it there by today. You're just going to have to wait till next week or the week after that. Keitaro left Kanako in charge for a reason—they're related."_**

"But—"

"_**And I hate to sound like a bitch but you're going to have to deal with it. Basically Kanako is playing her stupid games again—this time she wants something so I'd advised you to be careful—and play along with Kitsune. I know you can trust her, believe it or not. Whoops, Seta is having trouble with the van again—I'll see you later…"**_

"Haruka-san, wait!!!"

_Beep. _

"Why must the Gods be against me till this very day?" Motoko muttered, slamming the phone back into the booth. She stormed out with her school bag and duffle bag—talking to herself—contemplating wither she should go back to Kyoto or put up with the two.

Suddenly, she came to a halt when she saw a familiar stranger off in a distance. This shady girl was wearing a long black coat, a white top inside, and tight dark jeans. Suspiciously, she wore retro sunglasses. For a girl so stylish what the hell was she doing around a dull part of Tokyo? Motoko blinked, making sure her eyes weren't fooling her, stared for a moment and saw the girl taking a few more steps towards her path. Kendo girl had nearly caught her breath as the young woman slowly took off her sunglasses—dark tormenting eyes matching with Motoko's fearful brown orbs. Motoko had nearly whispered her name but had feared that the girl would recognize the cowardly reaction.

With crossed arms, Kanako smiled darkly—her sick twisted amusement had sent Motoko's stomach to churn. Each step Kanako took was a step that shouted trouble; her boots clicking with each forceful contact with the concrete floor. Such an approach had drove Motoko insane to a point where she turned around and broke off into a sprint—pumping her arms desperately.

She was running away from her as fast as she could, her legs carrying her weight that it had felt like she was gliding. She went through crowds, ran through cars, and didn't stop until she was nearly out of breath. She had to get away from her—far away. She came to a halt when she realized she was cornered in a dead end of an apartment alley way. She cursed at herself and looked back; a split second of dread dawning in her heart as she spotted Kanako, who was only a yard away from her.

"What do you want from me!?" Motoko shouted, preparing herself to cut through Kanako with her sword. She had tried to reach for her bokken stick but her trembling hands made it difficult. Why was she running, she asked herself? Motoko closed her eyes in shame and waited for whatever the outcome. It was too late to do anything.

Kanako didn't reply to her. She walked towards Motoko—with no absolute threat in her body expression—and because of that, Motoko froze again. Awed by this, she didn't realize her body was being pushed up against the hard brick wall, its red color tarnished with old age until Kanako murmured soft whispers near her ear that had made the samurai girl's spine shiver. She was in ecstasy once again when she felt Kanako's hand going under Motoko's skirt, rubbing the back of her thigh. Motoko moaned but Kanako silently shushed her by parting Motoko's lips with her tongue as she passionately explored her walls. Motoko's cries were silenced by this. Her mind screamed no but her body begged to be explored, so her body buckled under Kanako's weight.

'_Don't do this to me Urashima, please…'_

Kanako herself seemed to moan while passionately thrusting her soft tongue into Motoko's small mouth. Her tongue licked Motoko's bottom lip teasingly, traced across her jaw line, and lightly nibbled on Motoko's earlobe.

'_What games are you playing?'_

Strength was nowhere near Motoko's mind nor body as she felt her willpower fading into a tempting darkness otherwise known as lust. Her eyes fluttered—buckling her hips against Kanako's thigh which parted her legs, rubbing against her most _forbidden_ spot.

'_I won't let you…'_

Motoko broke off Kanako's kiss, throwing her head back and groaned at the simulation, digging her nails in Kanako's back. Kanako's pants grew harder at each rub she gave to her little victim's sacred area. Motoko began to moan in words whispering, "No, stop, please…ah—ah—no… I can't… nngh…"

"Don't do this!" Motoko hissed—trying her best not to fully give in but the consistent firm touch of Kanako's thigh stopped her from saying anymore. "No…"

"Don't pretend you don't want this, Aoyama-san," Kanako purred near Motoko's ear, causing Motoko to give out several whimpers. "I know you **_want_** me."

The situation became difficult for Motoko because her mind had hysterically gone wild. The discipline and training had prevented her from getting into pit-holes such as men, obsessive brand names that were more admired and appreciated, and the tainted generation of the 21st centaury. However, being restricted to such pointless activates had formed into a shape of a certain type of desire which was looked down upon. She had not realized this until Kanako's first appearance—well disguised appearance as Naru—when Kanako had experimented with Motoko in order to get valuable information. This form of desire had caused her to have an attraction to _certain_ women.

The very thought shamed her to the very core of her soul. To be in love with the same sex was truly a dishonor! Women belong with men and vice versa—or at least that was how she taught. This confused her but sadly, she had to push it aside in order to move on. However, it haunted her for how many years now?

"Do you want something inside of you…?" There was a smirking taunt in Kanako's voice and Motoko knew what this mischievous girl was going to try to attempt so without warning Motoko pushed her away when Kanako's guard was down and glared at her threateningly.

"Enough! Why must you do this to me? Why must you torment me—why must you hide the truth from what happened on your older brother's wedding night! Why can you not leave me be? What do you want from me? I doubt it's my body—it's something else isn't it Urashima!"

Kanako stood non-chalant as if her dead expression were unchangeable from Motoko's hysterical rants. Motoko saw that no matter what she had said would've washed over the dark girl. She frowned at this.

"I refuse to be treated like this."

Just as Motoko was about to storm out of the alleyway, Kanako's voice had halted her to stop.

"Leave if you wish but I assure you that you'll regret it. Let's not forget that I've _marked_ you Motoko. Surely you won't leave without revenge?"

"Why are you doing this?" Motoko's voice trembled as she forced herself not to scream out in rage.

"Why not?"

"Because it's killing me inside!"

"How so?"

"Your stupid games!"

"Getting angry pretty often gives you wrinkles in the future. Might want to watch out on that."

"ENOUGH!" Motoko shrieked—gripping onto her wooden bokken. She pointed the dangerously sharp weapon near Kanako's throat; her grip shuddering in anger. "You want to play? Let's play!" She cried out, slashing Kanako's top and bra in half within a blink of an eye. The amazing speed sent Kanako to stumble backwards, her back pressing against the wall. Slowly, her perky snow white breasts were revealed. Kanako blinked once and looked down—a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Usually the dark girl was prepared for anything but this isn't what she expected from the oh-so-predictable kendo girl. In a way, she was impressed by Motoko's lightning speed—so she gave herself a little smile. Then, she looked back into Motoko's blood thirsty eyes to observe her steadily tense behavior.

"Oh my," Kanako mused as she buttoned her night-sky coat, "You're better then I thought."

_Promise Oniichan...?_

_I promise._

Kanako couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong. Her intuition was always correct—no matter what.

'_There's something wrong with me, my legs can't move.'_ Kanako thought as she looked down. _'My arms are beginning to feel weak as well… shit…'_

Motoko—whose glares noticeably faded into a softer expression—began to recognize the wobbliness in Kanako's legs. Kanako broke out in cold sweat, clutching onto her chest as she fell upon her knees, grunting on the impact. "Urashima!" Motoko ran towards her to prevent her to fall forward on her face, "What's wrong?"

Kanako's breathing built up to a much harsher tone, her grip now onto Motoko's High School uniform had nearly torn the other girl's clothes off.

"It—it—hurts…" She whispered, suddenly fainting in Motoko's arms.

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

Why is Kanako _Urashima_ molesting Motoko Aoyama? Is there any reason behind it? Hmn. I wonder. Well, I don't but you will.

I felt that I've rushed on this chapter but I felt that I've filled the appriopiate pot-holes to patch it up a bit. I am extremely tired but I'll feel more then honored to reply to my reviewer's responses to my prior chapters. I thank you for supporting this because believe me, it is not easy making six pages. This could possibly be seven, I am unsure.

**_Responses to the Viewers/Commenters_**

**Drgnmastr-Alex: LOL! How was it funny? The stupid take out scenes on chapter three? A long review would be much appreciated Mr. Alex 'cause I hate reading short reviews. Besides, you seem real cool and I need a lot more from you then just simple pat on the back, alright buddy? Anyways, please give me any advice no matter how stupid it may seem. **

**angelaumbrello: I've watched CSI several times but I don't know the characters real well. Your plot seems really interesting but I never took a time to read into them, YET. LoL, I thank you for supporting this story and I'm also glad that you like it as well. My only hope is that you continue to read my chapters and comment a little more then just a pat on a back. It'd be nice to hear more of your perspective of the storyline itself.**

** _Alamandorious_: Well I thank you for sharing that with me because I know that fairly well too. Since it is my story, I've decided to chip things up a bit, y'know? I love girls with long hair I'm sorry, Motoko looks cute with short hair but I like her longer hair much better so I've decided to keep it in this range. Please continue to read my chapters and comment more of your perspective on each chapter because I do take consideration in what everyone says--I'm a Libra, that's what I do!**

**

* * *

I will update within a week or less. Please do not be afraid to review...**

Motoko: See you chapter five everyone! --waves goodbye--

-_Angel K. _


End file.
